The present invention relates to a small buzzer and enables to control output sound.
In a conventional buzzer, a case contains a driving means including a yoke and a coil round the yoke, and a vibrator actuated by the driving means, so that the vibrator strikes the case or a sound film provided in the case producing the buzzing sound.
In such a type of buzzer, the quality of the output sound is much influenced by the clearance between the vibrator and the case or the sound film. Therefore in such a conventional buzzer an, error of the clearance made during manufacture has a direct effect on the output sound resulting in a scattering output sound and high rate in the number of rejects.
The present invention intends to eliminate the above disadvantage.